User talk:GW-Ashura
My Tool Box Post it Pad Hi. Again: Your character, account etc details belong to User:Ashura, not this page. -- (talk) 10:22, 27 December 2006 (CST) :Also could you please check the "This is a minor edit." box when making changes to your userpage. It's common courtesy for us folks who like to patrol Recent Changes. Thankyous. Entropy 02:16, 9 January 2007 (CST) :Uhm, why did you strike my comment? Editing other peoples comments on talk pages is usually not allowed. -- (talk) 02:22, 9 January 2007 (CST) So sry don't mean to Offend was putting it as things done -- --Ashura (Talk) 03:52, 9 January 2007 (CST) :Okay. No problem. A few hints: **Sign your comments on talk pages with four tildes ( ~~~~ ) **When replying to someone, indent your reply one time more than the person you are replying to. To indent, use one or more colons ( : ) :If you have anything to ask, feel free to ask here. -- (talk) 02:27, 9 January 2007 (CST) kk --Ashura (Talk) 03:52, 9 January 2007 (CST) :Nice sig. I would recommend setting the image as a reirect to your user page. -- (talk) 06:39, 9 January 2007 (CST) kk done thx for the tip -- Ashura (talk) 11:14, 9 January 2007 (CST) Game master What the hell is this? I don't get it. -- 00:33, 5 February 2007 (CST) Its just picture of real game master ingame with a big green GM sign on his head Ashura (talk) 08:17, 5 February 2007 (CST) top Image copyright problem Thank you for uploading your images. GuildWiki takes copyright very seriously, and the images you have supplied may be missing information on its copyright status. The images will be deleted after 7 days, unless the copyright status is determined for the license and the source of the images. Please review Project:Image use policy and add a copyright tag to their image description page. Please browse through your images and correctly tag them. Further details can be found at Project:Image license guide. Your uploaded image history can be found here. Thank you for your cooperation. -- Gwiki Community }| * }}} }| * }}} }| * }}} }| * }}} }| * }}} }| * }}} }| * }}} }| * }}} Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 13:46, December 1, 2010 (UTC)